Forget Me
by DemonsxXxHeart
Summary: What he saw next made him want to go back and erase his very existence. She smiled at him. Not a slight upturn of the lips, but a full-blown smile, and while it didn't completely reach her eyes, it just broke his heart. He felt like the lowest of scum. Her hands continued to tremble, but her facial features betrayed nothing but love and forgiveness. "I love you."


**Title**: Forget Me

**Author**: DemonsxXxHeart

**Word Count**: 1,101

**Rating**: T - Off screen major character death and some language (Due to Inuyasha.)

**Status**: Complete; One-Shot

**Song Inspiration**: Payphone - Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa.

**Disclaimer**: I in no way, shape, or form own **Inuyasha**. It belongs rightfully to the creator, **Rumiko Takahashi**. Sadly, that isn't my name.

"You can't do this to me, Inuyasha…" A stormy blue-grey eyed miko whispered frantically as she grabbed onto his red fire-rat robe sleeve. Tears welled up in her eyes despite how hard she was trying to stay strong. The Inu-hanyou glared at her, his amber orbs gleaming with unrelenting fury in the endless depths. The miko took a step closer, clutching onto his form as if her life depended upon it and buried her face into his toned shoulder. "Please don't go…" she then said, her tone switching from a frantically depressing tone to a pathetic begging one. "Think of everyone who _needs_ you, Inuyasha. Everyone who _depends_ upon you. This decision _doesn't_ just affect you anymore. There's more people, more hearts, in the equation. You just can't up and leave us, not after everything we've all been through. Not the day of Naraku's death. I don't want to have to associate the day of your death with his… Celebrating his death would be like celebrating your funeral and I just can't do that."

His stone-cold amber eyes softened at the raw emotion pouring from her words. His voice was just barley a whisper when he finally found the words he hoped wouldn't make the situation worse. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with her and then send her home… permanently. "Kagome, you know I can't stay even if I wanted to, and trust me, I do. You were the one who showed me light when all I saw was darkness. But Kagome, you know my word is my everything, without it what do I truly have? Therefore, my life belongs to Kikyou. I promised her that when I avenged her death with the death of Naraku I would return to Hell with her. It's the least I could do seeing as I wasn't supposed to live. I should have died with her on that day fifty-three years ago. You need to _understand_ that."

His eyes shifted away from her as he mumbled the last part. She in turn lowered her head and her eyes sought out the dying grass beneath her feet. _"There is nothing that you can say to him that will change anything, Kagome… Just let him go; don't make this harder on him than it needs to be…" _

"Kagome? Say something, please?" He pleaded after a prolonged silence. His eyes were glued to her trembling form.

"Okay." She stated, her voice void of emotion. Carefully she kept everything locked away inside of her. He didn't need to see her break down and cry again.

"Okay _what_?" He asked, his dark eyebrows knitting together in the center of his forehead. _"There's no fucking way she's letting go this easy…" _

"I understand that you promised her… So go. We've all said our goodbye's."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly in shock, unbelieving of the words she had just spoken.

What he saw next made him want to go back and erase his very existence. She smiled at him. Not a slight upturn of the lips, but a full-blown smile, and while it didn't completely reach her eyes, it just _broke his heart._ He felt like the lowest of scum. Her hands continued to tremble, but her facial features betrayed nothing but love and forgiveness. "I love you." She suddenly said and grabbed the sides of his hair, pulling his lips down to meet hers. He was frozen against her. Too soon the warmth and softness of her lips left his and she backed up a step. "Now go. She's waiting for you." His mouth opened to reply but her finger pressed to his lips kept him quiet. "No, don't say anything."

And so he said nothing, but his arms grabbed onto her and pulled her into his chest. This was goodbye, and they both knew it. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered into her hair. "Goodbye."

"_Say it now you moron! This is your last chance! Don't be a pussy, at least let her know that her feelings are returned and that it wasn't unrequited love! You'll never get another chance, this is it. THIS is goodbye."_

He ignored his inner turmoil of thoughts as he walked away from her, refusing to look back at the strange woman who had completely changed him for the best. Kikyou was waiting, and he had kept her waiting long enough.

"Goodbye, Kagome… Forget me." He whispered after there was a decent amount of space between them. There was a pause, and even though he knew she couldn't hear him, he said the next words anyways. He had never said them before, not to anyone except his mother. "I love you, too."

Kagome saw his pause, and something inside her knew why. Her eyes filled with more tears, her eyes already puffy and red. His foot lifted again after a few seconds which seemed like an eternity and he continued to walk away. At the edge of the forest he risked a quick glance back, and saw her watching him. She waved goodbye, her lower lip trembling. Once more, for the last time, he turned and disappeared into the thick foliage of the forest of Inuyasha. "Maybe one day we'll meet again, Inuyasha." She murmured to herself and dropped to her knees.

She finally allowed herself to cry, and cry she did. Her heart broke into a million pieces.

She didn't tell him, she didn't want him to worry. But the well was closed, the Shikon No Tama told her it would when she wished for it to vanish and never return. She was stuck here in the feudal era, with only Sango, Miroku, Old Kaede and Shippou. Never again would she see her mother, brother, grandpa, or friends from her era.

Never again would she see Inuyasha.

Everyone was free of the cursed hanyou, Naraku, who had plagued the lands. Everyone could move on and settle down after the 3 year search for the Shikon No Tama.

Everyone except her.

Happily ever afters just didn't exist.


End file.
